Truly I Love You
by Kaisoo32
Summary: Kyungsoo, Yeoja manis yang mendapatkan hukuman dari kedua sahabatnya untuk menakhlukan namja yang paling diminati disekolahnya. Apakah Kyungsoo berhasil menjalankan misinya? KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK GENDERSWITCH. GS (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Truly I Love You**

**.**

**Author : Kaisoo32_**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**- Park Kyungsoo (GIRL)**

**- Kim Jongin (BOY)**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun | Park Chanyeol**

**And Other**

**Rate : T**

**Legth : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance (Maybe)**

**WARNING!**

**GENDERSWITCH | TYPO(S) | ALUR TIDAK JELAS**

.

.

Matahari mulai meninggi. Cahayanya menyusup kecelah-celah bangunan sekolah menjulang tinggi.. SM High School, sekolah yang sangat terkenal di negeri gingseng. Diberkahi murid-murid yang memiliki kecerdasan otak diatas rata-rata serta tata karma yang dapat diberi acungan jempol. Selalu mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru, mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu, dan lulus dengan nilai bagus. Ah, untuk orang awam mungkin mengira semua siswa akan bersikap baik. Tetapi tidak. Buktinya sekarang terlihat tiga gadis cantik yang sedang berbicara tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya di depan kelas. Bukan berbicara, tepatnya mereka; Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan sedang bermain…ToD.

**BRAK**

.

.

"YAK! APA KAU BERCANDA?!"

"Hei tenanglah Kyung, apakah wajahku menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang bercanda?" Kyungsoo sontak menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"_Shireo!_ Aku tidak sudi menjadi yeojachingunya walaupun hanya sehari saja! "

"Kau yakin tidak mau menakhlukan perjaka yang paling diminati sekolah ini?" See? Luhan mulai menggodanya!

"Ah, benar kata Luhan! Lagipula dia tampan,pintar,dan berbakat, jangan membuang kesempatan ini Kyungie chagi. Kalian sangat cocok" Baekhyun memainkan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedang mengahadap ke belakang. Menghadap Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ya, Kyungsoo memang duduk di depan mereka. Tepatnya duduk seorang diri karena jumlah murid di kelasnya hanya 33 siswa.

"_Andwe._"

"Ayolah kyung satu kali ini saja,_jebal. _Hanya 5 bulan saja_"_

"_Shireo_."

"Kau harus bersikap sportif Kyung, tadi kau yang memilih _dare_, jadi kau harus menjalankan hukuman yang aku dan Luhan berikan, benar kan Lu?"

"Itu benar kyung, aku dan Baekki pasti akan membantumu, _jebal_"

"Aku tidak mau, walaupun aku tidak mengenal yang namanya 'cinta' tetap saja aku punya perasaan. Lelaki diciptakan bukan untuk dipermainkan, teman. Beri aku hukuman yang lain, _jebal" _Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya

"sekali ini saja Kyung kumohon"

"Aigoo. chamkaman" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya ke arah songsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas.

"ayolah,kumohon aku akan membantumu dalam hal apapun"

"_Jinjjayo_?" Kyungsoo memutar kembali badannya kearah sahabatnya

"Aku akan melakukan apapun" Ucap Luhan

"hmm, Arraseo arraseo." jawab Kyungsoo masih tampak berpikir

"Kau menerimanya? Apa benar?" Luhan langsung menyuguhi pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terus bertanya Lu, atau aku akan membatalkan semuanya!_" _Ancam kyungsoo kepada Luhan

"Hehehe, baiklah Kyung."

" Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Ah jinjja. Mengapa harus menggunakan syarat?" Luhan mulai frustasi dengan Kyungsoo, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

Baekhyun Menggeram, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan

"Baiklah kita terima! Jadi apa itu?"

"Untuk Luhan, karna kau pintar dalam pelajaran kimia, maka bantu aku belajar sampai aku bisa mengerjakan soal UAS minggu depan. Dan untuk Baekhyun karna kau pintar dalam pelajaran kesenian, maka bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas menggambar yang diberikan jung_ seosangnim_ pekan lalu. Bagaimana?

"Kau tega sekali pada kami kyung. uh, bagaimana Baekki-ya?"

"Baiklah aku terima syarat-syaratmu"

"Kalau begitu aku terima hukuman kalian semata-mata hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa 'Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat sportif'

"_GOMAWO NAE SARANG! AKU MENCINTAIMU KYUNGSOO_"

_Baekhyun berteriak!_

_Seisi kelas menatapnya dengan padangan 'kesal'._

_Termasuk… PARK SEOSANGNIM!_

"KYUNGSOO,LUHAN,BAEKHYUN KELUAR DARI KELAS KALAU KALIAN TIDAK BISA FOKUS MENGIKUTI PELAJARAN!"

"tapi soesang…"

"SAYA BILANG KELUAR!"

.

.

**XOXO**

Park Kyungsoo. oh ayolah siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Adik kandung Park Chanyeol , pewaris tunggal Park Corp. Anak dari pasangan Park Suho dan Park Yixing yang menguasai 60% pasar perdagangan di Negeri Gingseng. Gadis berkaki jenjang berkulit putih susu, mata indah berbentuk bulat sayu, rambut coklat se-dada yang selalu ia gerai,dan… jangan lupa bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak banyak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Ya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengenal cinta, ku ulangi sekali lagi, _**kyungsoo tidak pernah mengenal cinta! **_walaupun sahabatnya, Xi Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun, kedua orang tuanya, Park yixing dan Park suho dan oppanya, park chanyeol mencoba mengenalkan 'apa itu cinta' Kyungsoo yidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah peduli tentang cinta.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib kita sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu, _mianhae jeongmal mianhae_ Kyungsoo Luhan" baekhyun mulai terisak kecil, gara-gara kecerobohannya mereka bertiga dikeluarkan dari kelas saat pelajaran Matematika

"hei, mengapa kau menangis Baek? Kau tidak bersalah, lagipula aku dan luhan tidak menyesal dikeluarkan dari kelas, dengan begini kita bisa terbebas dari pelajaran mengerikan itu. Benar kan Lu?"

"Benar Baek, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, _kamsahamnida_ Baekhyun-_ssi_" Luhan membungkukkan badannya kearah Baekhyun

"_Jeongmalyo?_"

"Apakah wajahku menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang bercanda?" Kyungsoo mulai mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Kau meng-_copy_ perkataanku kyungsoo-_ssi_! Tapi yang ku tahu kalian sangat menyukai pelajaran matematika"

"Ah, kami memang menyukai pelajaran satu itu, tapi apa salahnya jika kita membolos satu kali saja? Sudahlah tidak apa-apa,Baek. Meskipun kau salah, kami tetap menyayangimu,kau tahu itu kan?"

"Aku tahu dan selalu tahu" Baekhyun mulai memeluk kedua sahabatnya tersebut

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke perpustakaan? " Ajak Luhan

"Kajja!"

Kyungsoo,Baekhyun,dan Luhanlalu berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Kalian tahu? Persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin sejak mereka berumur 12 tahun. Siapa yang tak iri pada mereka bertiga? Di berkahi paras cantik, otak encer, dan harta yang melimpah ditambah lagi dengan perilaku mereka yang sangat baik, tidak jarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah, bahkan diluar sekolah. Ya walaupun mereka sering membuat 'kecerobohan' di sekolah, akan tetapi mereka tetap saja masuk daftar 'Lima manusia terpintar di SM High School'. Hebat bukan?

.

.

**XOXO**

"Kau sedang membaca apa Kyungie?"

"Aku sedang membaca buku sejarah Lu, kau?" kata Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Ah _jinjja_ kau selalu membaca hal-hal yang berbau sejarah. Aku sedang membaca ramalan cinta milik bintang Taurus."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan yang menurutnya sedikit 'aneh'. "Em? Taurus? Bukankah itu bintang milik Oh Sehun siswa sebelah itu?"

"_A-aniya_ Kyung"

"Kau masih menyukai Oh Sehun, Lu?" baekhyun mulai menggoda Luhan yang memang terbukti menyukai Oh Sehun, namja es dari kelas XI ipa 2.

_Pipi Luhan bersemu merah._

"_A-aniya_"

"Kau jangan membohongi kita berdua Lu. _Ige mwoya_? Wajahmu bersemu merah!" kyungsoo mulai menyentuh pipi luhan

"Sialan kau Kyungsoo!"

Karena merasa geram, akhirnya Luhan mengejar kyungsoo, mereka berlari-lari mengelilingi ruangan perpustakaan. Beruntung di dalam perpustakaan tersebut tidak ada penjaga penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal sangat galak.

"Coba tangkap aku, Lu hahahahahaha" Kyungsoo dan Luhan terus berlari, Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya tersebut hanya tertawa. Saat kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu perpustakaan tiba-tiba…

**KREK**

**.**

**.**

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika dia melihat dada bidang yang berbalut seragam khas olahraga basket tepat berada di depan wajahnya. ia mendongak, matanya terbelalak. Dia….

_Kim jongin? K-i-m J-o-n-g-i-n? KIM JONGIN? _

"_mi-mianhae_, aku tidak melihatmu" kyungsoo segera berbalik menyusul Baekhyun dan Luhan lalu berlari menuju kelas mereka tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang masih berdiri di pintu perpustakaan

"ck. Dasar aneh"

! #$%^&

"Kyungie, kenapa kau kabur tadi? Seharusnya kau mulai menjalankan hukuman dariku dan Baekhyun"

"Benar kyung, kau itu membuang-buang kesempatan" Luhan mendengus kesal

"Ya! Aku pasti akan menjalankan hukuman yang kalian beri, tapi tidak sekarang, kumohon. Sekarang cepat makan makanan kalian, lima belas menit lagi kita masuk kelas" kyungsoo memasang wajah memelas di depan sahabatnya

"Jadi kapan kau akan menjalan " ucapan Luhan terputus. Wajahnya bersemu merah!

"Lu? Menjalan apa?" Kyungsoo memandangi wajah luhan, _ada apa dengan Luhan?_

"Lu? Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah luhan kemudian megikuti arah pandang Luhan. "ah pantas saja Kyung, lihatlah kebelakang!"

"Memangnya ada apa? Omo, Oh Sehun? Kau sedang memandanginya Lu? Benar?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari sehun "Oh tidak! Apa wajahku memerah? Kyungsoo ayo kita tukar tempat, aku tidak mau wajahku semakin memerah _jebal"_

"Ah, baiklah"

Kyungsoo lalu menukar tempatnya dengan luhan. Saat hendak menyantap makanannya dia memandag Oh Sehun sekilas lalu matanya terbelalak. Dia melihat pria itu lagi, Kim Jongin berada disebelah Oh Sehun. Tapi yang membuat kyungsoo terbelalak bukan itu

Tapi..

Karena Kim Jongin sedang memperhatikannya, ku ulangi sekali lagi _**Kim Jongin sedang memperhatikannya!**_

Kyungsoo diam, terpaku dengan posisigarpu yang masih setiabertengger dalam mulutnya sembari menggembungkan pipinya lucu

"_Omona!_ Kyungsoo kau kenapa? Kau melihat siapa? "

Kyungsoo Tersadar. Dia salah tingkah. "_Mwoya_?" diliriknya sekali lagi pria itu, Kim Jongin masih memperhatikannya! _Oh tuhan bagaimana nasibku. Ucap kyungsoo dalam hati. _Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun dan Luhan

"oh, kau sedang memperhatikan Kim Jongin? jangan-jangan Kau mulai menyukainya?" oh tidak baekhyun menggodanya!

"_anniya!_ Tidak mungkin dan jangan bermimpi" Kyungsoo mengelak, tanpa sadar hatinya mulai bergetar.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku punya sebuah ide, Kyung" Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan Luhan. beberapa detik kemudian sebuah jeritan keras mulai menggema di penjuru kantin. Ya, itu jeritan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kau gila Baek. Kau tega melakukan itu pada sahabatmu sendiri,huh?" Karena kesal Luhan meminum minuman kaleng Baekhyun hingga habis.

"Baek, haruskah aku melakukan itu?" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kyung cepat lakukan hukumanmu atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak" Baekhyun mengancamnya, dan tatapan Baekhyun bisa dibilang seperti harimau yang ingin menerkam mangsanya.

"_Andwe_. Ayolah jangan lakukan sekarang aku mohon padamu _jebal" _ kyungso memohon (lagi) kepada Baekhyun

"Baik akan kulakukan dengan cepat" Baekhyun menaiki bangku kantin

"Baekhyun apa yang kau laku... " Ucapan kyungsoo terputus

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

"KIM JONGIN! PARK KYUNGSOO INGIN MENGAJAKMU BERKENALAN. DIA BILANG DIA INGIN MENGENALMU LEBIH DEKAT!"

"DAN.. OH SEHUN SAHABATKU MENYUKAIMU KUHARAP KAU PEKA TERHADAP PERASAANNYA..SEKIAN DARIKU TEMAN-TEMAN, KAMSAHAMNIDA" baekhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu segera turun dari kursi dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Seluruh siswa dipenjuru kantin mulai bersorak-sorak.

'_**jongin, cepat nyatakan perasaanmu kepada kyungsoo!'**_

'_**Oh Sehun kau orang yang sangat beruntung bisa disegani malaikat seperti Xi Luhan!'**_

'_**Hei cepat kencani kyungsoo! Kami akan menjadi kaisoo hard shipper"**_

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Wajah mereka mulai berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Luhan melirik sehun sekilas, jantungnya berdebar. SEHUN TERSENYUM MENATAPNYA! Wajahnya bersemu merah lagi. Segera dia membalikkan badan dan memeluk baekhyun.

"Baekki-ah Gomawo ne, aku menyayangimu" Kuhan memeluk baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia masih terpaku ditempatnya.

.

.

**XOXO**

Dua pasang kaki kini sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya, Jongin dan Sehun. Setelah kejadian yang tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya terjadi mereka memilih diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Tidak kah kau pikir kita sangat keren,Jongin?" Tanya pria berkulit seputih susu, sehun.

"kau terlalu berlebihan,hun"

Saat sampai di pertigaan lorong yang menghubungkan kelas XI dan kelas XII dan ruang UKS, mereka mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, muncul dari arah selatan.

"Hei Lu, bukumu akan aku buang ke tempat sampah! Hahaha ayo kejar aku"

"Dasar mata bulat! Cepat kembalikan atau ku adukan kepada Oh Sehun"

Kyungsoo dan luhan berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil tertawa membawa buku Kesenian. Jongin memandangi kyungsoo yang berlari lurus kearahnya mengadap kebelakang melihat Luhan. Saat jarak antara jongin dan kyungsoo sekitar dua meter, Kyungsoo berhenti lalu bicara kepada luhan yang jaraknya masih lima meter dari kyungsoo.

"Adukan saja pada Oh Sehun, pasti kau akan ku adukan pada kim…"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya

"Jongin"

DEG.

Jongin tepat berada di hadapannya!

"Kau membutuhkanku?" Jongin bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, dengan sura bass-nya yang sangat khas.

'astaga _mati kau kyung, tawat sudah riwayatmu' rutuk kyungsoo dalam hati. _Kyungsoo masih diam terpaku, wajahnya lagi-lagi pucat pasi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lalu berlari ke arah Luhan,

"Luhan bantu aku KYAAAA~!"

BRUK

_Baru dua langkah Kyungsoo berlari, dia terjatuh_.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan dengan sigap berlari kearah Kyungsoo, tetapi sebelum sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang ada dihadapan Kyungsoo

"Omona, Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak keras lalu membalikkan badan dan _Dia berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di lantai._

"Ya! Xi Luhan jangan tinggalkan aku _jebal_" Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang tak berkutik sedikitpun dari sisi kanan bangku panjang.

"Mereka begitu lucu kan, jongin?" Sehun bertanya kepada jongin . Tetapi Jongin tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan sehun, dia fokus menatap sebuah benda berwarna coklat berbentuk persegi panjang yang tergeletak di lantai. Merasa penasaran, Jongin mengambil benda tersebut.

"Kau ke kelas duluan, aku masih ada urusan" Ujar jongin menatap sehun. Dan Oh Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"_ige mwoya_?" jongin mulai mengotak-atik benda persegi panjang tersebut, ketika berhasil membuka kaitan buku, ia mulai membaca covernya.

'_buku kesenian, milik yeoja tercantik sejagat raya, Park Kyungsoo Jjang^^_'

Jongin tersenyum.

TBC

Review Please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Truly I Love You**

**.**

**Author : Kaisoo32_**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**- Park Kyungsoo (GIRL)**

**- Kim Jongin (BOY)**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun | Park Chanyeol**

**And Other**

**Rate : T**

**Legth : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance (Maybe)**

**WARNING!**

**GENDERSWITCH | TYPO(S) | ALUR TIDAK JELAS**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_"__ige mwoya__?" jongin mulai mengotak-atik benda persegi panjang tersebut, ketika berhasil membuka kaitan buku, ia mulai membaca covernya._

_'__buku kesenian, milik yeoja tercantik sejagat raya, Park Kyungsoo Jjang^^__'_

_Jongin tersenyum._

* * *

CHAPTER 2

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

"Anak-anak cepat kumpulkan tugas kalian" Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai guru olah raga di SM High School, Lee Seosangnim. Siswa kelas XII A segera meletakkan tugas makalah yang diberikan dua hari yang lalu di meja guru. Namun ditengah keramaian siswa yang sedang mengumpulkan tugas, terlihat tiga sosok hgadis dengan muka yang bisa dibilang sedikit….ketakutan.

"Lu, lalu kita bagaimana?" Tanya yeoja bermata sipit, Byun Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dihukum, Lu? Oh ayolah, ini pertama kalinya kita tidak mengerjakan tugas"

"Mengapa kalian bertanya padaku? Tapi Mungkin kita bisa…"

Saat Luhan ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, Lee Seosangnim berteriak "Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas?"

_Ajaibnya Seisi kelas langsung memamandangi mereka bertiga._

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. Luhan! Jawab pertanyaan saya!" Ujar Lee Seosangnim meninggikan nada suaranya.

_Ketiga gadis itu masih terdiam._

"Kubilang jawab pertanyaan saya!" Bentak Lee Seosangnim

_Ketiga gadis itu masih tetap bergeming_

"Baiklah, temui saya sewaktu jam istirahat." Ucap guru tersebut sembari menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

"K-kami lupa mengerjakannya. Mian hamnida seosangnim" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah , sekarang dia dan kedua sahabatnya berada di ruangan Lee Seosangnim untuk menyelesaikan sedikit masalah mereka.

"Kalian harus diberi huku…"

"Tapi soesangnim, ini bukan kesalahan fatal. Ini wajar diusia remaja seperti kami" Luhan mulai melakukan pembelaan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekali hukuman tetap hukuman! Kalian akan saya beri dua hukuman!" Ujar Lee Seosangnim seditik menekan kata 'berbeda'.

"YAK?!" Ketiga gadis itu berteriak. Ayolah bayangkan, apa mungkin mereka bisa menjalankan dua hukuman sendiri-sendiri? _What The Hell._

"Beri kami satu hukuman saja seosangnim, jebalyo" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan aegyonya.

"Anniya. Kuberi dua hukuman atau tidak lulus saat ujian?" Ujar seosangnim mengancam. Daripada mereka tidak lulus ujian lebih baik diberi hukuman 'kan?

"Baiklah. Untuk yang pertama kalian akan kuberi hukuman karena nilai dalam pelajaran Olah raga selalu jelek. Kalian harus merangkum buku tentang bola basket dengan tebal 560 halaman"

"Ya Lee seosangnim!" Kata mereka sedikit berteriak

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian berani melawan perkataan gurumu?"

Mereka sontak menggelengkan kepalanya "Mian Hamnida"

"Untuk hukuman kedua..kudengar kalian tidak suka berolahraga?"

"Huh?"

"Maka dari itu, kalian bertiga harus mengikuti kegiatan basket setiap hari pukul empat sore di Lapangan Sekolah..."

_Nafas ketiga gadis itu tercekat!_

"Dan kalian harus berlatih dengan anggoto tim basket namja di sekolah ini"

"MWOYA?!"

.

.

**XOXO**

**.  
**

**.**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, biasanya pada waktu siang hari seperti ini murid-murid, khususnya kaum yeoja banyak menghabiskan waktunya di pusat perbelanjaan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan ataupun membeli sesuatu. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, terlihat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan memilih menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan hukuman dari Lee Sosaengnim.

"Kau tahu tidak? Rasanya tanganku sudah mau patah. Padahal aku baru menulis sepuluh halaman" Celoteh yeoja bermata sipit, Byun Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau benar Nona Byun. Tapi ini masih tidak seberapa, daripada kau mengikuti latihan basket setiap hari?"

"Seharusnya kau senang karena bisa menemui Oh Sehun setiap waktu, Lu" Ujar Kyungsoo menggodanya.

"Yak! Kau juga bisa bertemu Kim Jongin, pabbo! Ngomong-ngomong aku sangat haus, Baekki ayo antar aku ke supermarket"

"Baiklah, kajja. Kau ingin memesan minuman apa Kyung?"

"Terserah kalian saja, asalkan jangan minuman bersoda arra?"

"Arraseo. Baiklah kita pergi dulu."

Setelah sepeninggalan Baekhyun dan Luhan, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari reverensi buku untuk dirangkum sembari menungu kedua sahabatnya kembali. Kyungsoo menuju rak buku nomor 18. Disana, terdapat banyak buku bertemakan tentang Olah raga, terutama basket.

_**TREK**_

Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Kyungsoo tadak menghiraukannya, dia masih serius dengan bacaannya.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Oke, bulu kuduk kyungsoo mulai berdiri. '_Apa mungkin itu hantu?'_ Tanya kyungsoo dalam hati. '_Tapi mana mungkin! Bukankah hantu hanya muncul pada malam hari?'_ Langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar, namun sayangnya dugaaan Kyungsoo tidak benar, ternyata seorang namja itu tidak mendekatinya, melainkan menuju rak buku nomor 19. Tepat disebelah rak nomor 18 yang pembatasnya hanya sebuah rak besar.

"Ah syukurlah" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo membaca bukunya dan suatu hal mulai berkelebat lagi dalam pikirannya.

"Ah seharusnya aku mengerjakan tugas itu semalam, Kyungsoo pabbo" ucap Kyungsoo merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau diberi hukuman?"

_DEG_

_Namja yang berada di rak nomor 19 menanyai Kyungsoo!_

Namun,Kyungsoo berusaha menjawabnya dengan perasaan setenang mungkin, dan hitung-hitung untuk mengisi kebosanan siang ini. "Ya, aku diberi hukuman oleh Lee seosangnim! _Ugh _dia menyebalkan sekali!"Ujar Kyungsoo

"Aku juga tak menyukainya. Bagiku dia seperti monster" Celoteh namja misterius tersebut

"Monster? Hahaha kau mengahayal. Tapi memang benar di seperti singa yang ingin menerkan mangsanya. Rawrr" Ujar Kyungsoo tertawa senbari menirukan gaya singa.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali jika seperti itu"

_**OH MY GOD**_

_Dia tertawa! Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, SUARANYA INDAH SEKALI!_

Kyungsoo terkekeh "K-kau bisa saja" Oke, Kyungsoo terlalu gugup.

"Memangnya kau diberi hukuman apa?" Tanya namja itu, lagi.

"Kau tahu? Aku diberi dua hukuman yang pertama aku diberi hukuman untuk merangkum buku yang memiliki 560 halaman…."

"Wow. It's so fantastic"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Itu masih belum seberapa. Yang paling parah, aku diberi hukuman untuk mengikuti latihan basket setiap sore di lapangan sekolah" Ucapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa? Bermain basket itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira" Namja misterius itu mengomentari pernyataan Kyungsoo dengan suara rendahnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menyukainya. Nilaiku selalu dibawah rata-rata saat melakukan penilaian basket. Selain itu aku juga takut untuk bertemu seseorang disana…" Ujar Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia?" Tanya namja misterius tersebut

"Kim Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Mengapa kau takut dengannya? Dia bukan hantu."

"Bukannya begitu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengganggu kehidupannya. Jadi aku takut untuk menemuinya. Bayangkan saja, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan saat bertemu denganku. Jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia benci denganku" Jawa Kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan bibir sedikit dikerucutkan.

"Jika dia tidak membencimu bagaimana?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan."

Keadaan menjadi sedikit canggung untuk beberapa saat, karena mereka sama-sama terdiam. Kyungsoo masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan sebagian masalah hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi dia tidak mengenalnamja tersebut. _'Ah Kyungsoo pabbo!'_ rutuknya dalam hati

"Aku sudah menceritakan masalah kehidupanku akhir-akhir ini. Um jadi kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. Dia lantas memilih buku yang bertengger manis dalam rak pembatas rak nomor 18 dan 19. Namun saat dia mengambil buku, nafasnya tercekat, matanya membulat. Dari lubang rak, dia bisa melihat sosok namja itu. Namja yang sedari tadi berbincang dengannya. Sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu"

_Bolehkah Kyungsoo mati sekarang juga?_

TBC

.

.

Halo^^ ketemu lagi di fanfic absurd buatan saya ini yeah:( Jujur aja kemarin seneng banget pas ada yang riview ff ini, padahal dari awal saya udah negatif thingking kalau ga ada yang riview tapi ternyata YEAYYY'-')9

Oh ya maaf banget kalau chapter ini absurd banget :'')) pendek, mengecewakan, dan jelek banget, buat chapter selanjutnya diusahain lebih dari ini nn Amin

makasih yang udah riview/favorite fanfiction ter-absurd ini, dan maaf banget kalau kedepannya engga fast update. Tapi saya usahain biar bisa fast update kok :-)) Semakin banyak yang riview maka semakin fast update/ENGGA

.

.

**Orange Squishy** : Amin. Makasiho:) Ini udah di update ya :-)) Terima kasih riviewnya:)

: Amin. Ini udah update ya:-)) Gomawo riviewnya:)

**yesinta90** : Iya, ini udah di update :-)) Diatas masih kurang kaisoo moment ya? bakal usahain semua sama rata kok, tapi yang paling banyak kaisoo;-)) Makasih riviewnya :))

**Dyah260** : Iya, ini udah dilanjut kok^^ makasih riviewnya:))

**setyoningt** : Hihi iya ini sudah mencoba fast update kok. makasih riviewnya ya^^)

**Exindira :** hihihiini ff absurd:)) makasih riviewnya^^

**Kim Soo Jong :** iya ini sudah mencoba fast update:)) Gomawo riviewnya^^

**Hyunxo12 :** Amin-amin nn Kyungsoo udah mulai suka sama jongin? Rahasia ne^^ hihi makash riviewnya^^

**yixingcom :** Amin amin nn iya ini lagi diusahain biar kaisoonya banyak:) makasih riviewnya^^

**ArraHyeri2 :** Amin-amin semoga masih keren sampe last chapter hehe nn Gomawo riviewnya^^

**Meriska-Lim** : Amin-Amin nn semoga seru sampe chapter selanjutnya ne :)) gomawo riviewnya^^

**Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH :** hehe Kyungsoo emang dibuat malu-maluin disini :-)) btw terimakasih saran dan riviewnyaya^^

**EarthDO : **Amin-amin o:) Chanbaeknya ada kok, tapi disimpen dulu ya^^ makasih riviewnya:-))

**Yongchan : **Iya ini sudah dilanjut nn Gomawo riviewnya :-))

**Kaisooship :** Iya-iya disini mereka dibuat selucu mungkin, tapi maaf kalau garing ya:(( hehe btw makasih riviewnya^^

**uwiechan92 : **Hihi iya semoga chapter 2 tidak mengecewakan ya^^ makasih riviewnya^^

**DonutKim :** Amin-amin semoga chapter ini juga seperti itu nn Mkasih riviewnya^^

**puputkyungsoo : **iya ini sudah dilanjut nn Gomawo riviewnya^^

.

**SEKALILAGI TERIMA KASIH3 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan nn


End file.
